1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a recording medium stacking apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium such as a sheet has been recently promoted to increase in image forming speed. In connection with the increase of the image forming speed, a sheet discharge speed after an image has been formed on the sheet has been also promoted to increase. As a result, an apparatus that can stack and carry a large number of discharged sheets has been proposed.